


朧月夜

by MrSkull



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Fujiwara no Takamichi/Tachibana no Tomomasa





	朧月夜

昨夜依舊天朗氣清，秋蟬對月淺唱。今早醒來，已過晌午時分，地上卻依舊是濕漉漉的。  
  
下午還需奉帝之召見進宮。不過少將大人分明覺得自己在睡眠之後仍然精神恍惚。  
頭感覺沉重，意識不清醒，身體乏力，還有輕微發冷。  
不知道是否最近喝少了酒的原因，還是，夜裏夢中想他想得太多……  
  
用過午膳，少將大人便來到清涼殿。  
途中似乎引來更多注目，他邊聽著帝的話邊想，難道帶著疲態以扇遮臉顯得更賞心悅目？  
他很清楚自己魅力的所在，同時也怨恨這種魅力無法讓自己得到那個人。  
自己太放浪，他又過於較真，連喜歡也不敢說出口，生怕被當作玩笑話一笑置之，那是比拒絕更殘忍的回答。  
  
少將大人輕垂雙眸思考著，帝也察覺到他氣色不佳，稍作交代之後便讓他回去了。  
原打算晚上離開清涼殿，然後到藤公主家看望一下神子。現在不過黃昏時分，太早到左大臣府邸也無事可做，今天的計畫應否更改一下，直接去哪位姬君舍內。  
  
『友雅殿？』身後傳來熟悉的聲音，少將大人轉身笑迎來人。  
『鷹通，可以的話我來幫你吧。』半強行地接過少丞大人手裏的書簡，少將大人總算找到個理由在公務時間打攪他。  
『放這裏就好，謝謝友雅殿相助。』放下書冊，接過對方遞來的熱茶，少將大人毫不客氣地坐在席上。  
圖書寮陌生的味道，混雜著灰塵和發黴的氣味，密不透風得讓人難受。  
少將大人把衣襟再拉緊一點，只感到自身的寒冷不停地湧動。  
  
『友雅殿，你還好麼？』剛才已經發現他腳步不穩，現在在燭光下明顯看到他臉色異常蒼白，之前居然被染上晚霞的氣色欺騙了。  
『嗯，不必擔心。』話音剛落，少將大人一陣眩暈，手中的杯子沒能拿穩，身體也跟著倒下。  
朦朧間覺得一陣搖晃，便安穩了下來。  
聞到身邊熟悉的香氣，少將大人緊皺的眉宇終於舒緩過來。  
臉上傳來輕柔的濕熱，小心翼翼地拭擦著。  
不知道是藤原府哪位姬君，好奇地張開眼，卻看到穿著朝服戴著眼鏡的少丞大人一手提著袖子一手溫柔地挪動著。  
『友雅殿，你醒了。感覺如何？』臉上泛起一片紅暈，但沒有停下手中的動作。  
适才把少將大人扶上牛車的時候摸到他冰冷的手臂，正好今天頼久的武士團有事召集，少丞大人只好讓家奴把少將大人送回自己家。  
『已經好多了，感謝鷹通的照料呐。』本來想逗他說感覺很舒服的，不過，賞味著眼前人的靦腆，少將大人眷戀著這種觸感和氛圍。帶有他的關心，不知道，也是否帶有……  
『已轉秋涼季節，還請友雅殿保重身體。』  
『或許因為昨夜歸家之時沾染了午夜的風寒。』而且把披風遺漏在某位姬君舍裏了，少將大人沒把這話說出來。  
『沒想到今兒友雅大人的風流變成風寒了。』轉身收拾，微慍的少丞大人大步離開房間。  
  
虧自己還如此擔心他，早知就應該把他扔在圖書寮讓仰慕他的侍女們去照看。  
『鷹通此話怎能這麼說。』不顧身體不便，少將大人起身追了出去，卻看到少丞大人端著水盆站在門口，頭低低地鬱鬱寡歡。  
『當日我不是有言，若友雅殿心中不快可以找我分擔麼。』  
『我亦實在過於寡歡才讓姬君給我彈琴吟詩以慰寂寥，鷹通你公事甚忙，倘若我耽誤你至半夜，豈不罪大之極。』這種正經的藉口，少丞大人無可反駁吧。  
『友雅殿若嫌棄我不解風情，可以無需顧忌直講。我只是，想作為您的友人，多跟您分喜擔憂。』  
剛才還帶著怒氣的面孔，如今呈現的是一種委屈，如此多變的一張臉，豈是朝夕能夠看得透的素顏。  
若有哪位姬君擁有此純淨的魅力，少將大人定必感激神明的體貼。  
  
『月亮因為離我們遠，所以覺得她美。人也因為瞭解得不深，才覺得他可敬。』  
為什麼你不明了，每個人都有邪惡醜陋的一面。因為你從來都太純粹，所以沒有想過世界有多險惡。  
不過鷹通，你的純潔也是一種罪，你的溫柔讓我諱莫如深。  
你的唇如此熾熱，你的心卻也可以如是冰冷。  
『因為朦朧而產生的美感，得知真相後會被破壞得更甚。朧月夜雖美，不照晚歸人。』  
  
『前朝一名出名的女子胧月夜，因为她独特的爱恋方式而闻名于当时。友雅殿莫非也要成为她那样的存在，因为跟姬君的爱恋之事而留名后世么。』  
『有何不可。橘氏友雅不是一直都被称为最受宠也最不被信任的男子么，鹰通你是不能理解我这种活法的。』  
你怎么可能理解，理解我谈笑风生背后的苦闷，怎么可能理解我左拥右抱背后的失意。  
你不是友雅，你怎么会知道这副面具后的他是多么想放弃一切的伪装把你……  
『友雅殿要是存心糟蹋自己，我也无话可说。』正想掉头离去，却听到身后响起一声坠地声响。  
友雅虽强壮，此种时候始终是体力不济的。也罢，要不然也不知道怎么留住眼前人。  
『友雅殿！』扔下手中水盆跨步向前，刚好把人接进怀中，但毕竟对方体型比自己要强壮，一个后仰跌了下去。  
友雅也眼明身快，虽带病却身手也敏捷地垫在地下，却惹来鹰通责备的眼神。  
鹰通紧紧扶着他到床前，然后盖好被子。  
友雅突然伸手握住他的手，欲言又止。  
  
『友雅殿，我刚才说话有点重了，其实我并没有责怪你的意思。』  
『鹰通，能留下么？』  
『当然，等大夫看完我才让家奴送你回去。』  
『鷹通……』  
『友雅殿？』  
『如果我說……嘛，還是算了。』  
『友雅殿不妨直說。我想如果不是無能為力的事情，我還是會儘量幫你辦到的。』  
『那，把頭低下來。』  
鷹通還沒反應過來，後腦就被手輕托，友雅盯著他的雙眸意外地溫柔而苦澀。  
那種慾言又止的眼神，那種似乎有滿腔期待而失落的眼神。  
他的雙眼明明是帶有誘惑的翠綠，明明是帶有犀利的碧盈，為何會是苦澀的，明明感覺如此甘美甜溺，卻鮮明地感到傷痛。  
  
『友雅殿……你這是……』  
『鷹通，我想睡一會兒。』說著鬆開了手，牽起被褥轉身面向牆壁。  
『那友雅殿請好好休息。』  
  
友雅懊惱地瞅著自己的手，為什麼做了這種事情。  
為什麼，卻沒有做到底。  
讓他訝異，讓他抗拒到底，甚至讓他憎恨到底。  
情願被徹底痛恨，或許比這種溫水般的曖昧要好受。  
或者根本連曖昧都沒有，只是自己一廂情願。  
但是被他憎恨，又是最不願意的事情。  
  
鷹通，你為什麼是鷹通。  
為什麼是治部少丞，為什麼是藤原家的後繼人。  
  
鷹通盯著友雅的背影一陣，緩緩地走了出去。  
剛才面上的熾熱還沒褪去，心中卻感到滅絕般的冰冷。  
從來都是自己給予對方背影，今天才發現原來單純的一個身影可以拒人千里而不自知。  
眼底感覺濕濕的，臉上卻感覺到深秋的乾冷。  
  
不能如此。  
對方是把自己作為好友般對待的，信任著自己，把缺點暴露給自己知道也無妨的。  
自己怎麼能夠，覺得他對自己不是單純地友好，覺得他肯為了自己放棄姬君的擁護呢。  
如果真是如此，按照他的作風怎麼會忍耐如此之久。  
  
有什麼方法，可以忘掉這種讓人羞愧的想法。  
有什麼方法，可以面對他的放任處變不驚。  
有什麼方法，可以做那個陷下去之前的自己。  
  
友雅殿，請允許我稍稍借你的溫柔。  
待到我看清月的朦朧，待到我認清外界的兇險，我就可以並肩跟你走，而非靠著你的溫柔被你保護著，而非看著你傷痛的眼眸無能為力。


End file.
